Shane Parker
'''Shane Isaiah Parker '''is a fictional character from the ''Disillusions ''book series. He is a student at Kihiro City K-12 School for the Gifted, and a member of Disillusions (of Kihiro). When he was in third grade, he accidentally stumbled upon a witch's cabin in the woods and was cursed with immortality by said witch, which inadvertently gave him powers as well. He fights with Disillusions to protect his family and friends. Though typically quiet and depressed, he can be very open and sarcastic with his closest friends, and hates to see others being bullied. His powers primarily rely on his own energies, and can use them to heal others. Concept and Creation Shane Parker was created after the first six characters of the series, but has quickly become another self-insert character for Anissa that reflects aspects that Alana typically does not. Since his initial creation, Shane's design has changed radically--his hair is shorter, and he is biracial as opposed to solely Caucasian. During initial instances of his appearance, Shane's immortality was linked to his possession by a bloodthirsty demon named Terios. This lead to the possibility of him going out of control--which would happen occsionally, in previous role-plays with the characters. However, the character of Terios has since been scrapped, and the origin of his powers altered. Appearance Physical Appearance Shane is biracial and an average height for his age (in Disillusions Book 1, Alana claims he is 5'4"--two inches shorter than she is, at 5'6"--at thirteen years old), with light brown eyes. He has black medium-length hair. He has a few scars on his wrists from self-harming, but hides them well under his sleeves. Civillian Attire During the seventh grade, Shane typically wore the school uniform--a pale tan polo shirt with khaki pants, but almost always hid the shirt under a red or gray hoodie. He also wore red converse. His pants were torn at the knees, and his shoes described as being tattered. From the eighth grade onwards, he typically wore dark-colored t-shirts, jeans, converse shoes, and hoodies. These clothes also typically had holes in them, or were otherwise aged. Shadow Attire As a hero, Shane wears a hooded black cloak, dark black jeans, a black shirt, black sneakers, and a red bandanna around his neck. After Disillusions wins a cash prize during a concert, his disguise alters only slightly--he wears a bulletproof vest under his shirt, and gets fingerless black gloves. History Early Life Shane Parker, though slightly more outgoing, was still a fairly shy and bookish individual. Yet he managed to quickly make friends with Alana Ritroso in kindergarten. From there, he became friends with Will Sanders more so by association in the second grade, befriended Logan Doyle and Shannon Takeshi in third grade, and met Maddi in fourth grade. When Shane is in first grade, his mother Aziza gives birth to his sister Alice. Though a bit miffed at losing the sole attention of his mother for the first few months, he quickly grows attached to his new baby sister. In third grade, while Alana and Shane both began to head home from a day playing in the forest, Shane got lost as it began to rain. He took a few wrong turns, lost the path, but found a seemingly-abandoned cottage. Ducking inside to hide from the rain, he instead finds a witch named Afflira who curses him with immortality. Disbelieving but frightened none the less, he ran home only to find that he could now glow in the dark. This same year, Matt Hamilton and Shane had some sort of altercation that lead to them strongly disliking each other for the next few years. In fourth grade, his mother began to get sick. As time progressed, the illness continued to get worse until by the end of sixth grade she was admitted to the hospital for an extended period of time, with an unknown disease. Shane assumes its part of his curse, which he is now certain is real, and takes on several jobs to try and support his mother and sister and also repay them for the troubles he'd been causing. Beginning in fifth grade, Will began to tease and bully Shane, yet still remained close with Alana. Alana, who was never around during these situations, had no idea they were happening, and Shane chose not to tell her until the sixth grade. After Will confessed he was jealous of Shane and had feelings for Alana, she awkwardly began to cut him out of their lives. Throughout elementary and middle school, Shane was a frequent target for teasing by Brett Mage, Brianna Jones, and Jade Princeton. He hated the treatment, but was simultaneously too scared to fight back, and their taunts deeply lowered his self-esteem. This began to lead him to self-harm--a problem he would continue to struggle with, despite several efforts to stop. Disillusions Book 1: In the Beginning... Personality Shane is very intelligent and shy, frequently underconfident and struggling with depression. He often doubts his value as a team member, friend, and person. At the same time, however, he often takes up leadership in the team when Ken is incapacitated, and is more than willing to stand up for his friends and sister. At some moments he can be a bit of a jokester, in others wise beyond his years, but overall he tends to be a very quiet and lonely individual. Powers and Abilities Shane's curse resulted in him possessing near-immortality--it is nearly impossible to kill him permanently. If 'killed' in battle, his wounds quickly heal themselves within minutes, and he 'wakes up' typically not remembering what exactly happened. When attempting suicide, however, he doesn't 'die'--instead, he is left with excruciating pain. The only way to die permanently is suffocating on the smoke of flames. His immortality also left him with several other abilities--he can use his own 'life energies' to conjure up a bow and arrows with different abilities (standard, electrifying, explosive, etc.) He can also teleport (only to locations he's been before, where his friend's energies are, or a distance of up to one mile without the previous two requirements being met), and assist in healing the wounds of his friends. However, if he uses his abilities too much (i.e. the heat of battle), he may pass out from overexertion. When angry, he has the rare ability to create a shockwave of electrifying energy that either knocks things to the ground or electrocutes them. When using this ability, he glows a bright orange--his eyes are near-blinding, and his scars shine brighter than the rest of him. This ability takes up most of his energy, and on most occasions, he doesn't even have the energy to teleport before collapsing. Asides from this, he glows a slight orange hue in the dark. This is not an ability he has control over, so he typically hides it with long sleeved clothing. Weaknesses One weakness Shane has in battle is that he typically focuses on the enemies in front of him--it's fairly easy to sneak up behind or alongside him in an ambush. He's also easily susceptible to mind control. Shane also constantly feels the need to 'make it up to people' for the ramifications his curse has, and also does so by pointedly arriving to the scene of a battle first and alone. Shane does also try to see the good in everyone he meets, and can be tricked fairly easily. His innert need for companionship leads to him entering bad situations, as is the case with his abusive girlfriend Danica. He is easily manipulated by her, and quickly bends to her will--even if said will hurts or isolates him further. Relationships Danica Moore Shane first met Danica when she transferred to Kasey K-12 School for the Gifted in tenth grade. She's kind of a dick. More details later. Diana Terrivel Diana is one of Shane's best friends--he first meets her during a field trip in their seventh grade year. He does harbor a crush on Diana, even after entering a relationship with Danica (who he, for some reason, believed to be a better fit) and stays close to her for awhile even despite Danica's anger at this. Alice Parker Shane cares immensely for his little sister, and often sacrifices other aspects of his life to keep her happy. Alice and Shane share a deep bond, which is only strengthened as they go through ever-increasing financial hardships. Alana Ritroso Best friends since kindergarten. Deeply care for each other. Quotes To find later Trivia * Shane has gone through several racial changes since his original conception in 2013 ** Originally, he was purely Caucasian. Eventually, after the creation of Danica, he had Egyptian lineage on his mother's side, but character art still depicted him as purely Caucasian. In 2017, his appearance was changed to show the change in lineage. * Shane's creation was deeply inspired by the character Shadow the Hedgehog ** This is still evident in his code-name, 'the Shadow.' External Links There they go Category:Kirito Division Category:Kihiro Division Category:Characters